ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Tamer
A Tamer is an individual that utilizes their Mana in order to call upon contracted Spirits or Familiars. Contracts are normally given by established organizations, such as the Priestess Academy. However, it isn't unheard of for a particularly prodigious or experienced Tamer to locate their own sub-type of Spirit Familiars, or to even be approached by one in a dream. Overview Tamer magic is a type of Mana that naturally comes from Manipulating one's Light Energy. The goal of this type of magic to allow your energy to build up exceptionally concentrated or dense energy, and force it to resonate on the spiritual plane. Once done successfully, you'll be able to apply a portion of the built up energy to call forth a Spirit familiar. This is normally simplified by having a preexisting contract signed, allowing the user to more easily locate and call forth a specific type of Spirit. While helpful, that isn't a necessity, though. With enough power and skill (and a tad of luck) you may be able to call forth a Spirit spontaneously - although there is no certainty that it will be cooperative. Powers and Abilities As the name suggests, a Tamer is a Knight or Priestess that uses their magic to call forth Familiars that they can effectively tame. However, as with all things, there are drawbacks and advantages. Each factor below will denote a quality displayed in almost all facets of Tamer Magic. Spiritual Bond ''Spirit Bonding'' One aspect that separates a Tamer from perhaps a Shinobi with the ability to summon is that the fact that all contractors and their familiars have a 'Bond' of sorts. In particularly strong bonds, the summoner is enabled to have shared-feelings or sensations with the beckoned Spirit. Further more, a basic telekinetic link is formed. While archaic in it's initial state, an experienced Tamer can effectively hive-mind with their Familiars, allowing for near flawless synergy and synchronization. Fortitude This denotes the attribute needed to call forth more powerful Spirits or Familiars. Overall, the more powerful a summoning is, the more potent the Tamer is seen. In some cases, a Tamer's skill can be so grand that those summoned are almost mind-controlled and left in awe at the Tamer's immense prowess. As such, in these cases employed via forbidden techniques, the Familiars are more like puppets. Quantity The more familiars you can summon, the more skilled you are as a Tamer. Naturally, the Quantity is also effected by the power of each specific Familiar as well. For example, at a certain point, you may only be able to summon one A-tiered creature - but if you were to dial down, and summon C-tier Familiars, the Tamer would find themselves being able to summon potentially dozens. Nevertheless, it takes a great amount of practice to call forth more than a single creature at once, as well as maintaining them on the field. On top of this, the user will also have to practice to be able to synchronize with a greater quantity of beckoned spirits. Contracts At higher levels, the user will be able to form additional contracts with different species of Familiars. In that scenario, they must also display the skill to simultaneously call from different contractors. Familiar Fusion Familiar Fusion This is noted as an especially high-leveled variant of the traditional Summoning Technique. Tamers that reach this level are known world wide as 'Grand Masters'. In all of history, there has only been a dozen or so individuals that have reached this level of notoriety. In lamen terms, this aspect of Tamer Magic involves manipulating the core of your summoning directly. This can be used to temporarily bond two different types of Familiar into a more powerful, singular entity. In some examples, it's said that the Tamer can act as a temporary 'hosts' of sort, fusing the souls of both the Familiar and Contractor.